Hitorimono
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Tayuya, seorang polisi wanita yang semasih remaja pernah menjadi yankee. Sekarang ia adalah janda beranak satu yang selama ini masih menyimpan rasa untuk mantan suaminya. Suatu hari ia demam setelah mendatangi tempat kejadian perkara di daerah terpencil, sampai ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Ternyata dokter yang menanganinya adalah kawan lamanya, Shikamaru, dan hatinya pun goyah.


Ekspresi serius Tayuya melunak setelah mengenali pria berjas putih yang memeriksanya. Entah sudah berapa tahun sejak upacara perpisahan sekolah menengah atas. Ia menatap pria itu lekat-lekat saat orang yang bersangkutan mendengarkan suara jantung dan pernapasannya menggunakan stetoskop. Rambut gelap yang dikuncir tinggi itu masih sama. Wajah kurang antusias itu pun belum sepenuhnya berubah. Hanya saja, lelaki itu tampak lebih dewasa dan berwibawa dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Ditambah kumis dan jenggot tipis yang sepertinya belum sempat dicukur sejak kemarin. Bahkan dalam ingatannya, teman laki-lakinya itu tidak sekeren ini.

"Nara…?" gumam Tayuya ketika sang dokter mengecek botol infus beserta aliran cairannya. Aneh sekali karena dokter itu tidak membawa seorang perawat pun ke ruangan tersebut. "—Nara Shikamaru?"

"Apa menurutmu menyenangkan bertemu kawan lama dalam keadaan seperti ini?" sahut Shikamaru sambil menyibukkan diri dengan stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya. Pria itu belum juga membalas tatapan intensnya. "Sudah merasa lebih baik, eh, Nyonya Hokumon?"

Hokumon, bukan Tayuya.

"Kau bertambah sombong," desisnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum sedikit sebelum meninggalkan ruang rawat inapnya. "Sampai nanti, Sono San."

Ia yang terkulai lemas di ranjang belum bisa memberikan jitakan di kepala nanas itu—seperti ketika masih sama-sama menjadi pelajar. Namun, agaknya ia tidak dapat melakukannya lagi, mengingat situasi dan kondisi sudah jauh berbeda dari yang dulu….

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing: SasuTayu, ShikaTayu, SasuKarin**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: ****OC, ****OoC****, typo, masih berhubungan dengan fic Pertemuan Takdir, Setsunai Koi Monogatari (+ Koi Monogatari), Daijoubu?**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**~# ****HITORIMONO**** #~**

BUJANG

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tayuya menggigil di bawah selimut tebalnya. Padahal ia mengenakan berlapis-lapis pakaian, dan penghangat ruangan sudah dihidupkan. Memang sejak dua hari yang lalu suhu badannya tinggi. Namun, ia telah mengonsumsi obat penurun demam. Kemarin sore panasnya mulai turun, tetapi kembali naik dari tadi siang. Sekarang kepalanya malah terasa sangat pening. Ia juga merasakan nyeri pada beberapa bagian sendi dan tulangnya. Badannya pun semakin lunglai setelah ia memuntahkan makan malamnya. Beruntung ia diizinkan meninggalkan pekerjaannya selama ia sakit.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit, Ma…," bujuk Zen untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari ini.

Zen sedang dalam masa libur musim dingin, sehingga putranya itu bisa terus mendampinginya yang tengah tak berdaya. Ia lalu membuka matanya yang terasa sakit, dan mendapati Zen yang memandangnya dengan cemas. Tangannya yang lemas bergerak membelai kepala Zen dengan sayang. Putra semata wayangnya itu begitu telaten merawatnya selama ia sakit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya bila tidak ada Zen di sisinya.

Zen genap berusia sepuluh tahun sejak awal musim gugur tahun ini—lebih tepatnya tanggal sebelas September lalu. Dan sejak saat itu Zen tidak cengeng lagi. Kalau Zen menangis karena sakitnya ini, berarti anak itu melanggar janjinya. Nyatanya Zen tidak melakukannya. Padahal ketika insiden penembakan Sasuke bulan Juli lalu, Zen selalu menangis bila teringat sang ayah yang koma selama beberapa hari, dan masih harus diopname sampai satu bulan untuk masa pemulihan.

"Mungkin besok Mama sudah baikan," dalih Tayuya seraya memejamkan mata lagi. "Mama hanya butuh istirahat. Zen tidur saja—sudah tengah malam…."

Mana bisa Zen tidur kalau ibunya dalam keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan seperti ini? Bahkan ia tahu kalau ibunya sulit terlelap. Itu sebabnya ia selalu berangan-angan menjadi seorang dokter setiap kali melihat ibunya sakit. Ia tidak ingin ibunya merasakan ketidaknyamanan lebih lama dari ini. Jadi, selama ini ia belajar dengan tekun agar bisa mewujudkan mimpinya.

Usai mengganti kompres, ia membetulkan selimut ibunya. Saat akan memasukkan tangan panas ibunya ke bawah selimut, ia terkesiap. Ruam memenuhi kulit tangan ibunya. Dengan hati-hati ia memeriksa tangan lainnya. Ternyata hal yang sama terjadi. Untuk meyakinkan penglihatannya, ia menyalakan lampu putih di langit-langit kamar, menggantikan lampu tidur yang redup.

"Jangan-jangan Mama terjangkit demam berdarah?" Suaranya sedikit meninggi lantaran panik. Ibunya pun terbangun karenanya, selain disebabkan pencahayaan yang mendadak menyilaukan. "—Kalau Mama tidak mau ke rumah sakit, aku akan nelpon _Grandpa_ sama _Grandma_!"

Tayuya menggeleng lemah sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak mengizinkan Zen menghubungi kedua orang tuanya. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu mereka berlibur untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Ayahnya merencanakan liburan itu sejak jauh hari sebagai kejutan untuk ibunya. Rencananya mereka akan pulang setelah satu minggu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengganggu momen bahagia mereka, bahkan jika itu adalah Zen yang notabene cucu mereka satu-satunya.

"Baiklah—Mama mau diperiksa," lirih Tayuya sembari berusaha untuk bangun dengan bantuan Zen. Tubuhnya tidak bertenaga dan kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat. Ia pun terkulai lemah di bahu kecil Zen. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu lemah. Ia sungguh tidak berdaya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Zen meneriaki namanya sebelum semuanya gelap dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

Zen semakin panik melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung ibunya. Ia mencoba berpikir dengan kepala dingin dan perlahan menidurkan ibunya kembali. Tidak tahu mengapa yang kini terpikir olehnya hanya ayahnya. Ia menyambar ponsel ibunya di atas meja untuk menghubungi ayahnya tanpa banyak pertimbangan. Ternyata nomor ayahnya tidak aktif. Ia pun tidak menyerah dengan menghubungi nomor apartemen ayahnya melalui telepon rumahnya di ruang tengah. Beberapa kali ia menekan tombol _redial_ karena tak kunjung diangkat.

"Halo!"

Yang terdengar malah suara ketus ibu tirinya. Pasti merasa kesal karena dibangunkan di tengah malam seperti ini. Apalagi wanita itu sedang hamil tujuh bulan. Mungkin juga kepayahan untuk bangun dan berjalan dari kamar tidur ke ruang tengah dengan perut yang besar.

"_Kaachan_, mana _Touchan_—"

"Sasuke tidur," sahut lawan bicaranya dengan nada bicara yang tidak banyak berubah meski sudah tahu kalau ia yang menelepon. "Apa tidak bisa berbicara besok pagi?"

"Aku butuh bantuan _Touchan_ sekarang," ujar Zen dengan cepat agar tidak semakin menyita waktu ibu keduanya, "Mama kena demam—"

"Kamu juga pernah sakit, 'kan…? Pasti tahu dong bagaimana cara menangani orang demam!"

Mata Zen memerah mendengar nada masa bodoh dari seberang sana. "Maaf telah mengganggu tidur _Okaasan_…," lirihnya sebelum meletakkan gagang telepon pada tempatnya.

Zen merasa menyesal telah menghubungi ayahnya. Terbukti kalau ayahnya tidak bisa ia andalkan. Ia mengerti kalau ayahnya sudah punya keluarga sendiri. Namun, terkadang ia juga ingin diprioritaskan. Kalau saja ia sudah bisa menggendong ibunya, ia tidak akan meminta bantuan siapapun. Mulai sekarang—sebisa mungkin—ia tidak akan meminta bantuan ayahnya lagi.

Ia kemudian mencari nomor ambulans dari rumah sakit terdekat di kontak ponsel ibunya sekaligus buku telepon. Ia bahkan baru terpikirkan untuk memanggil ambulans karena belum bisa berpikir dengan tenang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Zen lega setelah ibunya mendapatkan pertolongan tim medis. Dugaannya terbukti benar. Ibunya memang terjangkit demam berdarah. Padahal setahunya epidemi demam berdarah biasanya berlangsung pada musim panas. Tetapi, pada musim dingin ini ibunya terkena demam itu. Sepertinya ibunya tertular saat mendatangi tempat kejadian perkara suatu kasus pembunuhan di daerah terpencil tempo hari. Untung saja jumlah trombosit ibunya belum turun drastis saat ia menyadarinya.

"Apa kamu bawa kartu asuransi kesehatan ibumu?" tanya seorang suster yang tadi datang bersama dokter untuk menangani ibunya.

Zen merogoh tas punggungnya dan membuka dompet ibunya yang ia bawa. Betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat nama yang tertera di kartu itu. Bukan milik ibunya, melainkan miliknya sendiri. Sepertinya tertukar dengan kartunya setelah ia dan ibunya melakukan pemeriksaan rutin bulan lalu. Sedangkan kartu yang ia kira miliknya masih berada di tas satunya yang kini berada di apartemen ayahnya. Mungkin ia akan mengambilnya besok pagi.

"Tertinggal, Sus," jawabnya tegas.

Perawat cantik itu tersenyum maklum.

"Mana ayahmu?" tanya sang dokter menyela suster yang hendak berkata lagi.

"Tidur." Zen menjawab asal lantaran masih kesal kepada ayahnya. Tetapi, ia memang tidak berbohong.

Dokter berkuncir itu mengernyit sebelum kembali berbicara, "Sekarang tidurlah. Ibumu tidak akan terbangun sampai besok siang." Mungkin lebih tepatnya nanti siang, karena sekarang sudah dini hari.

"_Hai'_." Zen membungkuk sopan. "_Arigatou gozaimashita_, _Sensei_…."

Zen pun ditinggal berdua saja dengan ibunya yang tampak lelap. Ia tersenyum lega seraya mencium lembut pipi ibunya.

"_Oyasumi_, Mama…," bisiknya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dekat pintu. Entah ia bisa tidur atau tidak tanpa selimut di tengah udara dingin seperti ini. Meski ia sudah mengenakan beberapa lapis pakaian tebal dan didukung dengan penghangat ruangan, tetap saja ia kurang nyaman kalau tanpa selimut.

Di sela-sela pengharapannya, dokter-yang-tadi kembali memasuki ruangan dengan membawakannya bantal dan selimut tebal. Ini bukti bahwa doa anak yang berbakti pada orang tua akan dikabulkan. Malahan ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih daripada yang ia harapkan.

"Apakah ini pelayanan rumah sakit terhadap keluarga pasien?" Zen bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Anggap saja begitu." Dokter itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Zen dengan pelan, lalu keluar lagi setelah mengatakan, "_Oyasumi_."

Malam ini Zen bisa tidur nyenyak walaupun beralaskan sofa rumah sakit. Terlebih bila mengingat bahwa ibunya akan kembali sehat dengan segera. Kata dokter, ibunya sudah boleh pulang setelah mendapatkan perawatan dan pemantauan secara medis selama empat sampai lima hari lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Zen datang ke apartemen Sasuke pagi-pagi sekali. Ayahnya itu malah belum mempersiapkan diri untuk bekerja di akademi kepolisian, selain sudah mencukur kumis dan jenggot yang memang rutin dilakukan. Ia memasang wajah cuek dan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya sekenanya, namun tidak mengatakan kalau saat ini ibunya sedang terbaring di rumah sakit.

Dikatakan pun pasti Sasuke tidak peduli. Apalagi bayi yang selama ini dinanti-nantikan oleh Sasuke dan Karin akan segera lahir. Tentu ia juga tidak akan dipedulikan lagi, terlebih ibunya yang sudah berpisah dengan ayahnya. Kalau tahu begini, ia hanya akan menginginkan adik dari ibunya sendiri.

Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu kamar saat ia memasukkan semua barang miliknya ke koper kecil yang ia bawa. Di apartemen itu hanya ada dua kamar tidur. Sudah semestinya kamar yang biasanya ia tempati akan segera difungsikan sebagai kamar bayi.

"Kau bisa berbagi kamar dengan adikmu kalau dia sudah lahir," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak mau," sahut Zen ketus sembari menutup kopernya. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Lemari dan meja belajar sudah bersih dari benda-benda kepunyaannya. Tidak lupa ia membawa tas punggung hitamnya yang berisi kartu asuransi kesehatan ibunya di antara peralatan menggambarnya.

"Ayo makan dulu," ajak Sasuke saat Zen mulai menggeret kopernya. Ia biarkan saja Zen berbuat sesuka hatinya. Mungkin suasana hati Zen sedang kurang baik, pikirnya. Tetapi ia yakin kalau Zen akan kembali menempati kamar itu jika ingin. "Kau pasti belum sarapan, 'kan?"

"Sudah." Tadi sebelum pulang dari rumah sakit, ia memang diberi sebungkus roti isi selai cokelat kacang dan sekotak susu _full cream_ oleh dokter ibunya. Ia jadi heran mengapa dokter bernama Nara Shikamaru itu sangat baik kepadanya.

"Tayuya yang mengantarkanmu ke sini?" Sasuke masih berusaha menahan langkah Zen.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil yang harus selalu diawasi setiap saat oleh orang tuanya?" balas Zen sinis.

Sekarang Sasuke baru menyadari kalau Zen tidak sekadar mengambek. Ini kali pertama Zen berbicara begitu sinis kepadanya. Kalau merajuk pun tidak sampai berkata seperti itu. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini ia melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tidak ia sadari terhadap putranya tersebut.

"Apa yang membuatmu marah padaku, Zen?" Sasuke mendekati Zen yang mulai memakai sepatunya.

"Tanyakan saja pada _Okaasan_!" Zen sengaja meninggikan suaranya biar terdengar oleh Karin yang mungkin sedang memasak. Ia lalu bergegas keluar apartemen setelah mengucapkan permisi dengan dingin. Ia masih harus meletakkan barang sekopernya itu di apartemennya, sebelum mengemasi pakaian ibunya beserta perlengkapan lainnya yang akan dibutuhkan selama masa rawat inap di rumah sakit.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tayuya termenung menatap langit-langit kamar setelah Shikamaru meninggalkannya. Dokter yang ternyata teman lamanya itu terlihat sangat berbeda dari yang bisa ia ingat. Shikamaru sudah tidak tampak seperti pemuda pemalas yang gemar tiduran di atap sekolah hanya untuk memandangi langit. Saat itu ia pernah bertanya tentang alasan Shikamaru yang sering menghabiskan jam istirahat untuk menatap cakrawala. Sebenarnya apa yang menarik dari langit? Dan Shikamaru hanya menjawab singkat; awan.

Sejauh yang ia kenal, Shikamaru memang orang yang tidak neko-neko. Pemikirannya sederhana meski orang itu tergolong genius. Punya hobi seperti bapak-bapak, salah satunya bermain _shougi_. Shikamaru benci perkelahian, tetapi terjun ke dunia berandal karenanya. Meskipun begitu, Shikamaru tetap menghindari perdebatan dengan perempuan, terlebih dengannya. Katanya, perempuan harus dilindungi, bukan sebaliknya. Dan semua itu terbukti dari perlakuan sopan Shikamaru terhadap perempuan. Walau Shikamaru tetap menganggap bahwa kebanyakan dari perempuan merupakan makhluk yang suka memerintah dan merepotkan seperti ibunya.

Keterampilan kepemimpinan Shikamaru pun sangat rendah, namun ia usulkan sebagai _class representative_ saat ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi teman sekelas. Meski menjalaninya dengan ogah-ogahan, waktu itu Shikamaru tetap menjadi ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab. Jika mengingat semua itu, ia jadi ingin tertawa.

"Mama!"

Suara riang Zen membuyarkan lamunan Tayuya. Zen berjalan cepat menghampiri ranjang. Koper yang ia bawa sampai terlupakan di depan sofa. Mendapati ibunya siuman dan tidak terlihat pucat lagi, membuat hatinya lega. Ia menghambur ke pelukan ibunya seraya memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang. Tubuh ibunya juga tidak sepanas kemarin. Ternyata doanya cepat dikabulkan.

"Zen sudah makan?" tanya Tayuya sambil melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiri Zen.

"Tadi sudah sarapan roti dan susu," jawab Zen seraya melepaskan dekapannya, "diberi Nara-_sensei_…."

Suara Tayuya seperti tertahan di tenggorokan mendengar pengakuan putranya. "—Zen minta?"

"Tidak, kok. Nara-_sensei_ memang baik. Malahan aku dipinjami bantal dan selimut." Zen pun menunjuk bantal dan selimut di atas sofa yang sejak bangun tidur tadi langsung dilipatnya.

Tiba-tiba Tayuya penasaran mengenai tanggapan Shikamaru setelah mengetahui bahwa ia sudah memiliki seorang putra yang kini berusia sepuluh tahunan. Lelaki itu tidak datang untuk memenuhi undangan pernikahannya beberapa tahun silam. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya tentang istri dan keluarga Shikamaru. Seperti apakah perempuan yang berhasil menarik hati Shikamaru? Mengapa ia tidak diundang dalam pernikahan laki-laki itu?

"Oh—oh ya, sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Cepat beli _bento_ pakai uang Mama!"

"_Haaai'_!" Zen menyahut semangat disertai senyum senang karena ibunya sudah bisa berbicara dengan suara keras kepadanya, meski belum kuat untuk duduk terlalu lama. Akhirnya ia hanya menaikkan sandaran ranjang, hingga ibunya dalam posisi setengah berbaring. Ia mengambil uang secukupnya dari dompet ibunya sebelum keluar kamar dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Tayuya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Zen. Dipandanginya bocah itu sampai hilang di balik pintu. Perhatiannya lalu teralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar dengan layar berkedip-kedip di atas meja di sampingnya. Dari Sasuke, dan ia cepat menjawabnya, "Ya?"

"_Aku baru tahu kalau kau izin kerja sejak tiga hari yang lalu karena sakit. Tapi, kenapa apartemenmu kosong? Apa kalian tinggal di rumah orang tuamu? Bukankah mereka sedang berlibur?"_

Tayuya malah terkikik geli mendengar serentetan pertanyaan Sasuke yang sarat kecemasan. Apa otak genius pria itu tidak bisa menerka kalau ia tengah dirawat di rumah sakit lantaran sakitnya yang sudah lebih dari dua hari?

"Ternyata Zen belum memberitahumu. Pantas saja kau belum membesukku. Sejak semalam aku diopname, Sasuke sayang…," guraunya. Tetapi, ia tidak berani melakukannya di depan Karin. Wanita itu sangat sensitif jika menyangkut pertalian mesranya dengan Sasuke. Meski ia dan Sasuke hanya bersahabat, selain masih menjalin hubungan baik sebagai keluarga—termasuk dengan keluarga besar masing-masing.

Cukup lama Sasuke tidak menyahut sebelum berujar akan segera menemuinya. Sasuke bahkan tidak menanyakan penyebab dilarikannya ia ke rumah sakit.

Tidak lama setelah Sasuke menutup sambungan, seorang perawat dengan senyum ramah mengantarkan makan siangnya. Shikamaru mengekor di belakang suster cantik itu dengan langkah tenang. Seorang perawat lain mencatat perkembangan kondisi kesehatannya bersamaan dengan pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh sang dokter. Shikamaru juga mengambil sedikit darahnya untuk dites kadar trombositnya, bukan perawat. Walaupun Shikamaru yang melakukannya, ia tetap ngeri melihat jarum suntik. Dan rasanya pun memang cukup sakit.

Pada akhirnya ia ditinggal berdua saja dengan Shikamaru. Pria itu terlihat lebih ramah dibandingkan tadi. Shikamaru menduduki kursi di sebelah ranjangnya selepas menaruh nampan-berkaki tempat makan siangnya di depannya.

"Kau tidak memeriksa pasienmu yang lain?"

"Perawat akan menghubungiku jika aku dibutuhkan." Shikamaru menjawab dengan tenang.

"Ah, iya, Zen bilang kalau kau baik padanya. Terima kasih…."

Shikamaru tersenyum sedikit. "Putramu lucu."

Sepertinya pria itu tidak berminat untuk menanyakan tentang ayah Zen. Mungkin juga bisa menebak mengenai apa yang terjadi pada pernikahannya dengan hanya melihat nama keluarga yang kini disandangnya.

"Kau sendiri…," sambung Tayuya, "—sudah punya anak?"

Shikamaru malah terkekeh. "Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti bapak-bapak?" Ia kemudian membantu Tayuya untuk duduk lebih tegak. "Aku bahkan belum berumah tangga," katanya jujur.

Tayuya tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Kau pikir berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Sama denganmu, 'kan…?" Shikamaru malah menyahut dengan santainya, "—Tiga puluh tiga tahun. Masa kau lupa?"

Tayuya tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya memutar matanya bosan sebelum menghela napas. Malahan ia masih ingat tanggal lahir pria itu—sebelas hari setelah ulang tahun Zen.

"Aku 'kan inginnya menikahi seorang perempuan biasa yang tidak terlalu cantik dan tidak terlalu jelek. Lalu, dari perkawinanku itu aku berharap dikaruniai dua anak—perempuan dan laki-laki. Selama ini, yang mendatangiku justru para nona muda kaya raya yang luar biasa cantik—"

Tayuya hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang setengah gurauan tersebut.

"—yang sesuai kriteriaku malah seorang janda beranak satu," sambungnya dengan suara pelan. "Oh ya, ku rasa mulutmu lebih manis sekarang."

"Apa gunanya orang tuaku menyekolahkanku jika aku masih bermulut sampah?"

Shikamaru tersenyum miring. Berarti akademi kepolisian sukses mendidik Tayuya. Mungkin perubahan Tayuya juga disebabkan oleh mantan suami dan putranya.

Shikamaru kemudian mengangsurkan gelas berisi jus jambu merah yang belum juga disentuhnya. Ia menerimanya tanpa banyak kata. Bagaimanapun kerongkongannya memang terasa kering. Belum sampai dua teguk ia minum, perhatiannya terenggut oleh gelagat Shikamaru yang memandang jusnya lekat-lekat. Ia hanya menaikkan alisnya sebagai ganti kalimat tanya.

"Sewarna dengan rambutmu," bisik Shikamaru dengan suara yang dibuat-buat sok serius.

"Kalau aku sudah sembuh, ku tendang kau!"

"Boleh." Shikamaru tertawa pelan.

"_Baka_," desisnya bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Ia kira Zen, ternyata Sasuke. Mantan suaminya itu sempat terpaku di ambang pintu ketika ia masih tertawa-tawa dengan Shikamaru. Pintu ditutup hingga menimbulkan debaman pelan, membuat Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang secara refleks.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah tenang menghampiri Tayuya. Ia berdiri di sisi ranjang seberang Shikamaru.

"Ku rasa Zen marah padaku gara-gara ini," ujarnya kalem, seakan-akan tidak menghiraukan keberadaan seorang dokter di sana.

Shikamaru lekas meninggalkan ruangan usai mengingatkan Tayuya untuk segera menyantap buburnya. Sasuke tidak menyembunyikan raut tidak sukanya untuk perhatian yang ditunjukkan oleh Shikamaru, meski orang itu adalah dokter Tayuya. Sesaat kemudian bocah yang dibicarakan Sasuke masuk ke ruangan sebelum Tayuya berkesempatan memberikan balasan. Zen mendekat dengan sekotak _bento_ di tangannya dan berlagak tidak melihat Sasuke. Ia menduduki kursi yang ditinggalkan Shikamaru dan cepat-cepat meletakkan makan siangnya di meja sebelah ranjang.

"Mama juga makan, dong…," pinta Zen yang hanya melirik nampan-berkaki yang di atasnya tersaji semangkuk bubur dan segelas jus jambu merah yang masih berkurang sedikit. Ia akan menyuapi ibunya kalau tidak ada Sasuke di sana. Ia belum mau bertemu pandang dengan ayahnya.

"Kenapa tidak kasih salam ke _Touchan_, Zen?" tanya Tayuya.

"Oh, ada _Touchan_ ternyata…," sahut Zen dengan nada yang menyebalkan tanpa menoleh ke samping. "Ngapain ke sini?" tanyanya sinis, lalu memakan _chicken katsu_ dan nasinya secara bergantian. "Pulang sana."

"Zen—!"

Sasuke mencegah Tayuya meluapkan emosinya. Ia menggeleng pelan, sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak masalah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Zen. Meski sebenarnya ia sangat sedih melihat penolakan Zen padanya. Mungkin Zen memang masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala. Agar ketegangan sedikit mereda, ia meraih mangkuk bubur dan mencoba menyuapi Tayuya.

"Cih, sok perhatian," desis Zen yang kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dengan membawa kotak makan siangnya. "Ku aduin ke istrimu baru tahu rasa."

Kali ini Tayuya tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia melemparkan bantalnya kuat-kuat hingga mengenai punggung Zen dan membuat darahnya mengalir ke selang infus. _Bento_ yang baru berkurang sedikit itu pun terjatuh dan tercecer di lantai.

"Jangan kembali kalau kau masih kurang ajar seperti itu!" Air matanya menetes melihat Zen yang masih bergeming. Pasti Zen sedang menangis sekarang. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega. Tetapi, ia juga tidak mau jika putranya menjadi orang berkepribadian kerdil. "Aku tidak merasa pernah mendidik seorang anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun sepertimu!—Bilang saja kalau kau ingin melihatku mati di sini!"

"Tayu—!" Sasuke bingung harus menenangkan Tayuya atau mengejar Zen. Ia makin hilang akal lantaran Tayuya menolak untuk makan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kadar trombosit Tayuya menurun drastis pada malam harinya. Itu karena Tayuya tidak meminum jus jambu merah yang seharusnya dapat meningkatkan jumlah trombositnya—yang cenderung naik dengan lambat dalam kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti ini. Jemarinya mulai dingin. Sasuke merasa sangat resah walaupun Tayuya sudah ditangani oleh dokter, apalagi Zen belum juga kembali. Ia sudah mencari anak itu keliling rumah sakit, namun belum menemukannya hingga langit menggelap.

Sungguh kegelisahannya terbagi antara Tayuya dan Zen, belum lagi Karin yang mungkin masih belum berselera makan. Ia sudah menelepon Karin dan mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan pulang malam ini, tetapi jawaban istrinya itu terdengar kurang mengenakkan. Pasti merajuk lagi, terkanya.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya saat teringat akan suatu tempat yang belum didatanginya. Intuisinya mengatakan kalau Zen ada di sana. Ia pun bergegas ke lantai teratas menggunakan lift, dilanjutkan dengan menaiki tangga menuju atap. Benar saja, Zen duduk memeluk lutut dengan kepala tertunduk di dekat tandon air. Ia mendekati anak itu dengan langkah lebar sembari melepaskan mantelnya. Udara semakin menusuk tulang sementara Zen hanya mengenakan _sweater_. Ia tidak ingin putranya itu juga sakit di saat sang ibu belum sembuh.

"Ayo turun, mamamu sudah tidak marah," bisiknya sambil menyampirkan mantel gelapnya di pundak Zen.

Belum ada pergerakan berarti dari Zen, selain suara isak tangis yang lebih terdengar.

"Kau harus bujuk mamamu untuk makan supaya dia lekas sembuh." Sasuke berjongkok di sebelah Zen. Putranya itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan setelah mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Ia menyeka wajah basah Zen seraya membelai kepala bocah itu dengan lembut. Sepertinya Zen sudah menangis selama lebih dari enam jam jika dihitung mundur sampai jam makan siang. "Sekarang kesehatannya _drop_ lagi gara-gara memikirkanmu." Ia terpaksa mengatakannya, dan Zen tampak sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang mendesak jatuh. "Hei, kau mau ku gendong?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" pekik Zen di tengah tangisannya.

Sasuke malah terkekeh pelan seraya memunggungi Zen. Ragu-ragu bocah itu mengenakan mantel ayahnya yang kebesaran. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher ayahnya setelah mengerti akan isyarat yang diberikan padanya.

"Astaga…," desah Sasuke yang mulai berdiri dengan susah payah, "—kau diberi makan apa sama mamamu?"

Zen justru mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya dan menumpukan kepalanya di bahu tegap ayahnya. Rasanya nyaman sekali digendong di punggung lebar ayahnya yang hangat. Sampai-sampai ia merasa tidak ingin bertambah dewasa. Di sisi lain, ia berharap lekas tumbuh besar agar bisa menggendong ibunya.

"Maafkan aku, _Touchan_…." Zen berbisik ketika langkah Sasuke membawanya menuruni tangga hingga sampai di lift terdekat. "Aku sayang _Touchan_…," cicitnya, "sayang _Kaachan_ … dan adik juga…."

"Kau juga harus minta maaf pada Karin," sahut Sasuke. "Semalam Karin sedang pusing tapi tidak mau membangunkanku untuk menjawab telpon. Entah kenapa tidurku nyenyak sekali, sampai tidak terbangun karena deringnya." Sasuke dan Zen hanya berdua di dalam lift. Tetapi Sasuke tak kunjung menurunkan Zen dari gendongannya. "Karin juga masih suka cemburu kalau menyangkut tentang mamamu. Kau tahu sendirilah bagaimana kalau Karin sedang _bad mood_. Tapi Karin sangat sedih karena kau memanggilnya _Okaasan_, sampai-sampai dia tidak berselera makan sejak tadi pagi. Apalagi setelah kau mengosongkan kamarmu."

"Aku akan telpon _Kaachan_ nanti," gumam Zen. Keluar dari lift, kecemasannya memuncak. Ia takut kalau ibunya membencinya, dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. "_Ne_, _Touchan_…."

"Hm?"

"Aku belum mandi. Mama bisa marah."

"Mandi besok saja di rumah, pakai air hangat."

"Mm … aku juga lapar," bisiknya, "—lapar sekali…."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Nanti aku belikan dua porsi," ujarnya.

"Ayam tomat."

Sasuke harus menahan tawa. "Hm."

Setibanya di kamar ibunya, ternyata ada dokter Shikamaru juga. Kelihatannya ibunya sudah sadar, namun masih terbaring lemah. Ia turun dari gendongan ayahnya dengan takut-takut. Kepalanya tertunduk, masih takut bertemu pandang dengan ibunya.

Melihat Zen, Tayuya berusaha bangun dengan bantuan Shikamaru. Meski kepalanya masih pening dan tulangnya seolah patah-patah, ia ingin memeluk Zen seerat yang ia bisa.

"Zen…," panggilnya dengan suara lirih setengah serak. Di wajahnya masih tampak jejak air mata, "—sini, sayang…."

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. Kata ayahnya, perempuan yang paling keras sekali pun akan menunjukkan sisi lembut kepada orang yang dicintai. Ternyata memang benar.

Zen menerjang ibunya tanpa menahan tangis. Ia makin sesenggukan ketika berada dalam pelukan hangat ibunya. Namun senyumnya merekah saat telapak tangan ibunya menyeka air matanya.

"Maafkan Mama…," bisik Tayuya seraya menciumi wajah Zen bertubi-tubi. "Mama sangat-sangat menyayangi Zen, karena itu Mama tidak ingin kalau Zen jadi anak bandel…."

Zen malah tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sembari memeluk ibunya dengan lebih erat.

Shikamaru masih sempat melayangkan tatapan tak terbaca kepada Sasuke yang terpaku di dekat pintu, sebelum pria Uchiha itu meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tayuya mengulum senyum memandangi Sasuke dan Zen yang sedang tidur di sofa. Pria itu berselimut mantel hitamnya sendiri. Sementara Zen yang tidur di pangkuannya menggunakan selimut dari Shikamaru sambil memeluk bantal.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menenteramkan hati Tayuya. Kalau melihat mereka rukun seperti itu terus, ia yakin akan segera diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Selang beberapa menit pintu dibuka, menampakkan dokter dan perawat yang hendak melakukan pemeriksaan rutin padanya. Jika dihitung, kira-kira mereka datang setiap enam jam sekali, kecuali Shikamaru yang semalam juga menemaninya mengobrol.

Tidur Sasuke terusik mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingnya. Tetapi ia belum bisa bangkit lantaran takut membangunkan Zen yang sepertinya kelelahan. Mendengar tawa pelan Tayuya, pandangannya terenggut oleh dokter Shikamaru yang memeriksa mantan istrinya itu sambil mengajaknya berbincang ringan. Rasanya aneh melihat Tayuya akrab dengan lelaki lain. Ia tidak suka. Terlebih setelah mendengar kalau dokter Shikamaru adalah teman sekolah Tayuya dulu.

Seharusnya ia tidak boleh egois, dengan tidak mempermasalahkan pria manapun yang berusaha mendekati Tayuya. Apalagi ia berumah tangga lagi setelah perpisahan mereka, malahan akan segera lahir seorang bayi di usia perkawinannya yang hampir tujuh tahun. Kalau boleh jujur, ia memang masih menyayangi Tayuya. Ia menikahi Karin pun demi Tayuya. Bahkan memupuk rasa cintanya lagi untuk Karin juga dikarenakan permintaan Tayuya.

Jika mengingat perasaan Tayuya—juga perasaannya sendiri—yang dikorbankan, ia terus berusaha untuk membahagiakan Karin agar semua pengorbanan tidak sia-sia. Terus terang, cintanya pada Karin tidak sama lagi dengan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Tayuya. Ia pun tidak mampu memaksa dirinya untuk mencintai Karin sepenuh hatinya. Namun ia senantiasa berupaya menjadi suami yang baik, termasuk menunaikan kewajibannya guna memenuhi hak-hak Karin.

Gerakan Zen mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Bocah itu menggeliyat pelan disertai senyum untuknya.

"_Ohayou_, _Touchan_…," bisik Zen nyaris tanpa suara.

Sasuke hanya menggumam tak jelas seperti biasa sebagai balasan. Zen segera bangkit dan melipat selimutnya—sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setelah bangun tidur. Sasuke bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan membersihkan mulut. Zen menyusulnya tidak lama kemudian, dan meniru apapun yang dilakukannya. Keluar dari kamar mandi, ternyata dokter Shikamaru masih bergurau dengan Tayuya. Zen menarik lengan Sasuke dan membawanya mendekat ke ranjang.

"_Ohayou_, Mama…," ucap Zen seraya memberikan kecupan sayang di pipi ibunya, dan ia mendapatkan balasan serupa.

"Tumben dokter cilik Mama bangun kesiangan," canda Tayuya yang belum bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tersadar kalau ia harus mengajar hari ini. Ia menyingkap lengan mantelnya untuk melihat jam. Sontak ia terbelalak. Semestinya ia sudah masuk kelas sejak satu jam yang lalu!

Sebelum berpamitan untuk pulang, ia menyempatkan untuk berbisik di telinga Tayuya, "Lekaslah sembuh."

Tayuya pun tersenyum manis karenanya. Sasuke juga mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya—Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto—akan datang membesuknya sebentar lagi, sebab semalam pria itu sudah mengabari mereka perihal sakitnya.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, ruangan diramaikan suara Zen. Ia bilang akan pulang untuk mandi dengan air hangat setelah memastikan kalau ibunya menghabiskan sarapan. Mungkin kakek dan neneknya sudah datang saat ia harus pulang sebentar, sehingga mereka bisa menemani ibunya. Ia memang banyak bicara hari ini. Ia ingin ibunya kembali ceria dan melupakan rasa tidak nyaman akibat demam. Ia juga mengaku bahwa ia mengagumi dokter Shikamaru. Ia pun mengatakan alasan utamanya ingin menjadi seorang dokter.

"Alasanmu menjadi dokter sama denganku," ujar dokter Shikamaru dengan senyum tipis dan gaya khasnya—mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku jas putihnya.

"Benarkah?" Zen tampak sangat antusias. "Berarti Shika-_sensei_ jadi dokter karena mama _Sensei_?"

Shikamaru malah tersenyum miring dengan tatapan mengarah pada Tayuya. Yang menjadi objek pandangan justru merasa kebingungan.

"Apa!" Tayuya bertanya ketus. Matanya setengah melotot ke arah Shikamaru. Pasalnya pria itu tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Terlebih senyum miring itu terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Ia menyipitkan mata, Shikamaru masih berekspresi aneh. Ia kemudian melayangkan pertanyaan kepada Zen, "Memangnya Zen mau punya Papa?"

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

Zen dan Shikamaru sama-sama terbengong-bengong.

"Papa," sambung Tayuya, "bukan _Touchan_."

"EEEH?"

Tayuya tergelak. "Kalian kompak sekali…."

Setelah itu ruangan bertambah ramai dengan hadirnya mertuanya—mereka tidak mau mengenal kata mantan. Tayuya berusaha bangun untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka, meski mereka menyarankannya untuk tetap berbaring.

"_Ojiichan_, _Obaachan_, aku rindu sekali~" Zen yang paling heboh—kangen-kangenan sambil berpelukan erat lalu cium pipi kanan dan kiri. Memang sudah semestinya lantaran mereka lebih sulit ditemui daripada kakek dan nenek dari pihak ibunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kamu ini sungguh keterlaluan…," desis Nyonya Hokumon begitu menjemput Tayuya yang sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Ia yang baru kembali dari berlibur langsung menuju rumah sakit setelah dikabari Zen bahwa selama beberapa hari ke belakang Tayuya harus diopname.

"Yang penting 'kan sekarang sudah sembuh…." Tayuya terkekeh pelan melihat kekhawatiran ibunya. Pasti tidak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi ayahnya yang saat ini sedang menunggu di mobil. Wajar saja, karena ia adalah anak tunggal mereka.

"Kamu juga sama saja." Nyonya Hokumon pura-pura marah pada cucu semata wayangnya yang kini tengah membereskan barang-barang Tayuya. Anak sepuluh tahunan itu malah melebarkan senyum. "Kalau begitu, oleh-oleh untuk Zen diberikan ke orang lain saja."

"Aaah! Jangan dong, _Grandmaaa_~" mohon Zen dengan tatapan memelas.

Kini giliran Nyonya Hokumon yang tertawa pelan sambil memeluk dan menciumi Zen penuh kerinduan. Ia yang tidak memiliki putra merasa sangat bahagia dan beruntung bisa mendapatkan seorang cucu laki-laki seperti Zen.

Di tengah kangen-kangenannya, perhatian Nyonya Hokumon terenggut oleh sosok tinggi berjas putih yang memasuki ruangan. Wajah dan perawakan pria itu begitu familier. Akhirnya ia membuka mulut setelah pria itu menyunggingkan senyum untuknya, "Nak Shikamaru?"

Dokter Shikamaru membungkuk sopan ke arah Nyonya Hokumon.

"Kapan kamu pulang ke Tokyo?" tanya Nyonya Hokumon. Ia dengar kalau Shikamaru mengabdikan diri di daerah-daerah terpencil di Hokkaido setelah meraih gelar sebagai dokter. Semenjak saat itu, Shikamaru seolah menetap di sana. Malahan Nara Shikaku dan Yoshino pernah bilang padanya dalam candaan bahwa anak tunggal mereka itu seperti sudah lupa pada rumah.

Sebelum ini, Shikamaru memang belum pernah pulang, atau hanya untuk sekadar mengunjungi orang tuanya. Namun selama di sana, Shikamaru sering menghubungi ayah dan ibunya via telepon. Terkadang juga saling berkirim surat melalui pos.

"Aku harap kali ini kamu menetap di sini. Kasihan orang tuamu…."

Shikamaru malah terkekeh pelan.

"Oh ya, kenapa tidak main ke rumah kami seperti dulu?"

"Baru beberapa hari yang lalu saya pulang, dan saya sudah ada niatan untuk bertandang ke kediaman Hokumon. Tapi saya tidak menyangka kalau kepulangan saya disambut oleh sakitnya Tayuya."

"Jadi kamu yang menangani Tayuya? _Kami_-_sama_ … ternyata sampai sekarang pun putriku masih saja merepotkanmu…."

"Mama ini apa-apaan, sih…?" desis Tayuya yang entah mengapa jadi malu sendiri. Tanpa dikatakan pun ia sudah sadar kalau dari dulu ia sering membuat Shikamaru kerepotan.

"Sampai kapanpun saya tidak keberatan jika direpotkan oleh Sono San."

Tayuya mendelik. Sejak kapan lelaki yang cenderung cuek itu bisa menggombal? Ah, ibunya malah ikut-ikutan. Apa maksudnya kerlingan mata itu? Sedangkan Zen hanya diam dan kembali memasukkan lipatan pakaiannya ke koper kecilnya. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Mengapa tiba-tiba terlihat murung?

Melihat Zen sudah siap menggeret koper Tayuya, Nyonya Hokumon segera menarik bocah itu keluar ruangan. Ia pun tidak lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah terlanjur memberikan harapan padaku." Shikamaru mengurangi jarak dengan Tayuya begitu mereka hanya berdua. Wanita itu tetap bergeming. Ia merapat dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Tayuya. Wanita itu masih tenang seperti biasanya. Bahkan tak sekali pun Tayuya mengalihkan pandangan dari sepasang mata kelamnya. "Kalau tidak dengan kau, lebih baik aku membujang seumur hidup," bisiknya.

"Hei, kau anak tunggal!" sergah Tayuya tanpa mencoba melepaskan diri darinya. "Orang tuamu menaruh harapan besar padamu! Kau ingin mengecewakan mereka?"

Seperti _deja vu_. Bedanya, sekarang yang mengatakannya adalah Tayuya.

Shikamaru makin mengeratkan dekapannya. "Aku bisa mengadopsi bayi dan mengatakan pada orang tuaku kalau dia adalah anakku dengan seorang wanita antah-berantah."

"Kau gila!" Meskipun berkata demikian, Tayuya malah menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya yang menumpu di dada bidang Shikamaru hingga melingkari batang leher pria itu.

"Karena kau," gumam Shikamaru.

"Usiaku sudah tiga puluh tiga, berisiko untuk hamil dan melahirkan lagi," ujar Tayuya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku dokter, jadi aku tahu kalau kau masih berpotensi."

Apanya yang berpotensi? Tayuya mengerang dalam hati. Ia lalu menepuk pipi Shikamaru dengan sedikit keras, namun pria itu malah mengembangkan senyum angkuh.

"Makanya ayo cepat menikah sebelum usiamu di atas tiga puluh lima tahun."

Tayuya mengerti kalau ia maupun Shikamaru tidak lagi menomorsatukan cinta dalam menjalin hubungan di usia mereka yang telah matang. Walaupun begitu, ia akan berusaha membuka hatinya untuk laki-laki selain Sasuke, dan mungkin akan berhasil bila orang itu adalah Shikamaru. Zen pasti akan sangat senang jika ia bisa memberikan adik perempuan, andaikata Karin melahirkan bayi laki-laki.

Tetapi, ia harus mengantongi izin dari Zen dan orang tuanya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan ia juga patut memberitahu Sasuke sekaligus keluarga besar Uchiha jika ia memang serius hendak membawa hubungannya dengan Shikamaru ke jenjang pernikahan. Dan di antara mereka semua, yang terpenting adalah persetujuan dari putranya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu jadi super pemaksa begini…," desisnya.

"Kau penyebabnya."

"Sinting!"

Pintu ruangan itu menciptakan celah ketika ada seseorang yang membukanya dari luar. Namun, lelaki berperawakan tinggi tegap itu segera menutupnya kembali dan beranjak meninggalkan koridor sebelum disadari oleh dua insan yang terlihat mesra tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**~# OWARI #~**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Note: Hanya fic ringan, lebay, dan tidak jelas seperti biasanya di tengah kestresan kegiatan kkn dan penyusunan skripsi. Gantung juga, haha. Rada bingung menentukan dua karakter utamanya. Sepertinya lebih banyak SasuTayu, tetapi judulnya mengarah ke Shikamaru. Jadi, akhirnya ShikaTayu. Entah mengapa jadi panjang kalau buat fic tentang Tayuya. Publish yang bisa dipublish sebelum benar-benar kehilangan waktu luang ***lebay* **DX**

**Bersedia CnC atau RnR?**

**Maaf untuk segala kesalahan dan terima kasih banyak semuanya. Sampai jumpa****…. ^^**

**Sabtu, 04/08/2012**


End file.
